<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2人4季 by GirlInSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245459">2人4季</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace'>GirlInSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 冬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>敬启者：</p><p>听说贵店只接受挂号信订购，故写信叨扰。我在电视上看到B牌新出了一款冬季防滑的轮胎，不知店里有没有？</p><p>已随信附上现金，如果不够请再来信告知，如果多了不必退还，请直接将轮胎寄到来信地址。谢谢。</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>12月24日</p><p>—————</p><p>堂本刚一早回到自己新开业的咖啡厅，就在门缝里收到这么一封挂号信。他那时忙着准备开店，随手塞在围裙口袋里，晚上打烊以后掏出来看，有点哭笑不得。</p><p>这里原来的确是家汽车配件店。网络发展下汽车配件只要点几下鼠标就能寄到家，年龄渐长只懂得挂号信和现金的店主不得不服老，将店铺出租回家养老去了。刚那时辞了工作，漫无目的地全国乱跑，走到这里却突然起了扎根的念头。或许是那一天恰好下了雨，他恰好躲在这片屋檐下，恰好看到了出租启事吧。他没有多想，租下了店面，慢悠悠张罗着开了家咖啡厅。</p><p>开业半个月以来，这还是第一次收到挂号信。他看着信封里大剌剌卷着的一捆大钞，竟然起了点趣味的心思，随手撕了一张点单纸，靠在被雨点模糊的窗边，借着店里暖和的柔光写起了回信。</p><p>————</p><p>致光一先生：</p><p>实在抱歉，店里现在没有“轮胎”了，已将现有商品随信附上，如有需要，请再来信告知。但本店暂不提供寄送服务，恐怕要您亲自来取。</p><p>您或许认为我擅自称您为“光一”有些无礼，但实在因为本人名字的关系，若称“堂本先生”显得有点别扭，敬请谅解。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>12月30日</p><p>—————</p><p>光一最近有点烦恼。到了下雪的季节，他在难得的假日最爱的休闲活动也宣告暂停了。七天里往往有六又十分之九天都在工作的堂本先生，最大的乐趣就是出去开几圈车。当然，他不敢冒什么风险，不然他的经纪人大概会再次变身卡了带的机器人，接连几天甚至几个礼拜的在他耳边重复一样的唠叨。</p><p>“我知道了！”光一结束了一天的行程，终于有点受不了地打断了对方，“我不开就是了。”</p><p>“你如果有个擦撞，小则上个新闻，倒是无伤大雅，要是伤筋动骨的……”</p><p>光一揉着太阳穴看向了窗外，他的经纪人什么都很好，就是学不会适可而止。</p><p>于是当他看到电视上新出品的防滑轮胎时，双眼都发光了，他马上打电话给经纪人：“我说，如果我换个最新款的防滑轮胎，能不能让我至少在练车场里开几圈？”</p><p>经纪人怕过犹不及，对于这样的让步夹着一堆嘱咐答应了。但看到一丝曙光的光一，却被一个接一个的“实在非常抱歉”的缺货通知夺去了希望。</p><p>最后还是经常一起练车的朋友告诉他，有一家配件店离城市有点远，而且跟不上时代到了荒唐的地步，说不定那里的存货没那么快卖完。于是舞台剧明星，网络科技达人堂本光一先生，耐着性子在幕间写了一封挂号信，随手塞了比定价高出一截的现金，并交给了一脸不可理喻的经纪人。</p><p>“请好好寄出去。”光一嘱咐，“这很重要。”</p><p>————</p><p>光一从经纪人手里接过回信的时候，并不像对方一样吃惊，他想无非是两种可能，不幸没货，或是钱塞得不够。但他没想到会看到这样一张整洁的信纸，以及一张……咖啡店的菜单。</p><p>“确定没寄错地址吗？”他刚结束舞台剧，围着浴袍坐在化妆桌前，头发上的水滴到信纸上，他赶紧把纸移开擦起了头发。</p><p>“没有。”经纪人把信封给他看，来信地址确实是那家配件店没错，“不过我刚搜寻了一下，那地方好像已经变成咖啡厅了，有些blog上有评价……”</p><p>光一应了一声，打从心底为自己的轮胎感到难过，把信塞到了包里。</p><p>—————</p><p>致刚先生：</p><p>不知道配件店已经不在了，贸然来信打扰了你，实在抱歉。感谢回信。</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>1月5日</p><p>—————</p><p>刚看到这封没什么情绪的回信，不自知地鼓起了嘴：真是……冷冰冰的家伙。</p><p>也是个傻瓜。他看着抽屉里那一捆他忘记寄回去的现金，一时不知摆出什么表情是好。</p><p>—————</p><p>致光一先生：</p><p>不知道您没打算点杯咖啡，扣下现金没能退还，实在抱歉。随信附上。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>1月9日</p><p>—————</p><p>光一这次是着实没想到自己还能收到回信。对方的字迹潦草了不少，全然没有上次彬彬有礼还一本正经犯傻的意思。光一回忆了一下，这封信的语气和他上次随手写的那封如出一辙。</p><p>他居然有点愧疚。</p><p>—————</p><p>致刚先生：</p><p>最近工作太忙，上次回信时间仓促，还请你见谅。一直麻烦你抽空给我回信，实在非常感谢。说起来姓堂本的人并不多见，你该不是骗我的吧？</p><p>你可能觉得有点难理解吧？怎么会有人大老远写封信去订轮胎啊，像个笨蛋似的。说来也不是什么大事，只是我这人平时爱好也不多，开车算是其中之一，但是到了冬天又总得多考虑一下防滑的问题，就变成这样了。</p><p>总之我到现在也没能买到那个轮胎。伤脑筋啊，冬天还很长呢。最近似乎气温又下降了，也请你注意保暖。</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>1月15日</p><p>及，如果有机会，我一定去点一杯咖啡。</p><p>————</p><p>刚原本以为对方既然这么冷漠，应该不会再来信了。万万没想到一直一副懒得写字样子的人寄来了一封字迹端正的……对他来说算是长信了。</p><p>“店长？”客人叫了他一声，“我想点一杯热拿铁，能给我少放点咖啡多加点牛奶吗？”</p><p>“当然。”刚应了一声，把信塞到口袋里，回到了吧台后，“要不要加点榛果糖浆？”</p><p>“啊，听起来不错。”女孩子搓了搓手，“这几天总觉得越来越冷了。”</p><p>刚笑起来：“请注意保暖哦。”</p><p>————</p><p>光一先生：</p><p>百忙之中来信，非常感谢。最近天黑得早，客人不多，我也提前打烊了，现在正坐在收银机前边想念你的那捆纸钞边给你写信。我打电话回老家确认了，本人父亲的确姓堂本没错，应该不是假的。</p><p>对于轮胎的事情，我倒是不觉得有什么傻瓜的。几年前，我曾经为了一款断货多年的吉他弦在海外跑了好几圈，最终无功而返。吉他弦这东西，于旁人看来只是吉他的配件罢了，说实话就算换了弦，也听不出音色上有多大的差别，但手指的触碰是不会骗人的，刚开始用陌生的琴弦，我经常产生一种“这不是我的吉他”的叛逆感。轮胎不知道是不是也是如此？虽然在我看来车子能开就好，但光一先生这么喜欢开车，花力气去找称心的轮胎也不算什么稀奇事吧。</p><p>但是冬天一旦下雪，路面湿滑，就算用了防滑轮胎，我也不赞成飙车的行为。毕竟以我的搜索结果看来，那轮胎也是为居家出行设计的，恐怕承担不起太快的车速。</p><p>但反过来说，就算是冬天，不也有放晴的日子吗，如果可以的话不妨在那些日子朴素地（我擅自将你平时开车的样子想象得很华丽了）开几圈？祝你愉快。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>1月20日</p><p>—————</p><p>刚先生：</p><p>感谢来信。其实我恐怕不像你想象一般对轮胎有那样的敏锐度，当然啦，我对于轮胎的热爱可不是假的，如果你给我个机会，我能滔滔不绝说上几个小时。说实话，有些人是受不了我提“轮胎”二字的，他们嫌我烦。</p><p>但我也不在意。对方不想听的话，说再多都没用，有时候我也是为了顺应气氛罢了，谁怕谁啊？他们难不成以为，比起一个人在家打游戏，我想和不怎么熟悉的人聊天吗？</p><p>好像扯远了。但我的工作性质就是如此，不得不和很多人打交道。其实我不算是个爱社交的人，我习惯了坦率地说话，说不定别人觉得我有点坏心眼。休息日我是不愿意出门的，你可以说我就是个家里蹲吧。但工作多起来的时候，我真是连蹲的时间都没有，看着游戏里的好友升级比我快，真可以说是很痛苦了。</p><p>我也会弹吉他，是工作中学的，第一把吉他大概是1997年买的吧，那是把很好的琴。也许是巧合，它原装的那款琴弦也已经停产了，但我这里还囤积了一些。随信附上一盒给你，也许你可以试试？</p><p>啊，对了，说起冬天开车，除了轮胎还有不少注意事项。但我现在要赶着去工作，来不及多讲，下次再说。只是记住，如果你要开车，即使是晴天也请别掉以轻心。</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>1月25日</p><p>及，关于我的纸钞，想要请自己努力赚。</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>光一先生：</p><p>你猜怎么着？你寄来的正是我要找的那款吉他弦！我看到那个包装吃了一惊，真是不敢相信！昨天关店后我就跑回家迫不及待地换上试了试，今天才有心情给你回信。</p><p>你或许不信，但亲手碰到这熟悉的触感，我流下了眼泪。这把吉他是一位前辈的礼物（说来奇怪，它也是1997年来到我身边的），那时他为完全不会弹琴的我选了它，从此我越来越多地接触了音乐。人生的很多时候，我都是靠着音乐得到拯救的。其实人与人之间的缘分一直存在，但偶尔需要一些具现化的东西，才能提醒我想起。从你这里收到这份礼物，更是让我对人与人之间的羁绊感到惊奇。想想如果你没有写来那封信，或是我鬼迷心窍留下了那捆纸钞，或许也不会有这份珍贵的礼物吧。</p><p>那么我决定不再后悔把那些钱还给你了。虽然我觉得我要赚那么多钱还需要一些时日，现在还在营业时间，我却已经空闲地能给你写信了。要不我还是卖汽车零件去算了，你说呢？或许光一先生还能给我做个顾问。</p><p>来信中提到，比起和不怎么熟悉的人聊天，你更愿意打游戏。光一先生，这一点我倒是有所感受，我还保留着您寄过来的那封只有三行的信呢。但以我浅薄的了解看来，光一先生不像是坏心眼的样子，非要说的话，我倒觉得你温柔得很（看在吉他弦的份上）。我曾经因为不知如何与人相处而烦恼过，想要变得坚强，又害怕变得冷漠。但如今我觉得，能够以自己真实的样貌而活就是最好的了。现在真实的我在想，真想中乐透啊。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>2月1日</p><p>及，我不大爱开车，请放心。</p><p>又及，但对于冬天开车的注意事项，我依然洗耳恭听。</p><p> </p><p>“店长，”客人叫了他一声，“我想喝咖啡，但又怕睡不着觉，有什么好建议吗？”</p><p>“当然。”刚放下笔，礼貌地对客人笑了笑，“您要不要来一颗咖啡味的糖果？”</p><p>“……请给我一杯热巧克力。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>————</p><p>刚先生：</p><p>抱歉久未回信。上个月整个月都在外地工作，刚刚回到家。之前留的是经纪人的地址，他也跟我同在外地，没能转交。如果不介意，以后请直接寄到我家，地址附在信后。</p><p>实在没想到那吉他弦竟然就是你想要的，我听说了也很高兴，我大概还有几盒，如果有需要请你尽管开口。我这人一向不多想缘分一类的东西，理性地想想，我们年龄或许差不多（顺带一提，我39岁），也同在一个国家长大，在差不多的年龄喜欢上一样的吉他弦，也算不得神奇。但我也不得不承认，素未谋面却这样来来回回写上这么多信，的确比较戏剧性了。</p><p>刚说的话，我看得很认真。我妄自猜测，刚是比较纤细敏感的那类人吧？比起那方面，我总抱着一种直面不喜欢自己的人的决斗心态，有时候虽然是看着有点辛苦，但也的确让人不断精进，未来我也会这样直到天荒地老。说起来我们有些相似，某种意义上都不大在意别人的看法，但应对方式却又有些不同。总之，我说不好，但希望你别受到伤害。</p><p>哈——春天快要到了！这个冬天真是漫长啊，你说呢？我刚从一个好地方回来，那里吃的好吃，城市也没这里这么复杂，好像几步路就能走完了。要是在那里认识你，早就见面了也说不定。哪天你一抬头，可能就会看到一个大叔留着胡茬走进来说“我要一杯热美式”。总之那是个我喜欢的地方，明明停留了一个月，离开的时候却觉得刚到而已。好在想着要回来看你的信，走的时候也没那么不舍。</p><p>好像说得有点恶心了？总之，最近的工作告一段落了，和经纪人见面的机会可能会变少，请记得把信寄到我家来。</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>3月5日</p><p>及，一个月了，请问赚到钱了吗？</p><p>又及，既然不开车，我懒得跟你讲。</p><p> </p><p>“以后不必麻烦你收信了。”光一把刚写好的信递给经纪人，“我让他把信寄到我家来。”</p><p>“你别随便暴露自己的地址啊……”</p><p>“无所谓吧。”光一戴上帽子走出摄影棚，“我觉得他根本不知道我是谁。”</p><p>—————</p><p>光一先生：</p><p>你还健康平安啊，那就好。说实话一个月没收到回信，我也有点心里没底，担心你出了什么事，然而你身边恐怕也没人会想到告诉我一声。</p><p>好像说得有点恶心了。不过不知道能不能让我问一句，光一先生从事什么行业？说起经纪人，又是忙忙碌碌的，莫非是大明星？那我一直以来岂不是太失礼了。（笑）</p><p>最近店里来了几个新客人，我想多少是赚到了一些钱吧，但他们有时候也真是难缠啊。有想要不含咖啡因的咖啡的，有想要不加牛奶的拿铁的，还有想要啤酒的，我说，一般会去咖啡厅点啤酒吗？我开这家咖啡店的时候是抱着给客人提供完全自由的环境的心情，所以尽量不去限制他们的想象力，但啤酒也太……总之，我介绍他去隔壁的酒吧，但他又点了一杯果茶留了下来，抓着我一个劲的聊天，说了一堆乱七八糟的话，打听我的事情。这世道的年轻人真是有点奇怪啊（顺带一提，我是四月生，还没满三十九岁。）</p><p>说起来，光一先生不知道会不会喜欢我的家乡。那是一个安静的地方，能让人沉淀思绪，想很多事情。虽然光一先生比起寺庙、天空，看来更喜欢电子产品，但我想享受自处时光这一点上，我们两个也是能达成共识的吧。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>3月10日</p><p>及，春天都要来了，你买到轮胎了吗？</p><p> </p><p>——冬·完——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————————————</p><p>刚：</p><p>那你的生日岂不是快要到了吗？我是一月一日生，其实也没比你大多少，看来彼此都是大叔了。我原本以为你会比我再小一些。</p><p>我是从事娱乐业，但我不会把自己当成什么明星啊。虽说现在听了我们这行人的名字就变得毕恭毕敬甚至仰慕的人很多，但真正要一决胜负的还是作品本身吧。当然对于支持我的人我很感激，但就像我上次说的，我更喜欢盯着那些不喜欢我的人看。啊，一提到这些事情我就过于热血了。</p><p>说起来你店里那客人不是什么不良吧？虽然没见过你，总觉得刚看起来会不会很好欺负？如果那家伙让你觉得烦就赶他走吧。有关咖啡的事情我一概不懂，明明很喜欢，但一直以来只会喝助理带来的美式咖啡。如果客人让你觉得烦恼就直截了当地吐槽怎么样？说不定能成为特色红火起来，毕竟现在不是有大把的抖m吗。</p><p>不知道你具体什么时候生日，随信附上一份礼物。现在还没想好送你什么，等我想好了再一起寄出，可能你得多等个几天。嘛，也好，说不定能刚好在生日当天寄到呢？这么说起来，刚的生日会和谁一起庆祝呢？太太……有吗？万一你连孩子都有了我可真是要吓一大跳！毕竟我可是被断定为结不成婚的男人呢（笑。</p><p>还是说刚和我一样孤家寡人，会回老家过生日呢？我倒真想去你家看看。那么……生日快乐！</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>3月17日</p><p>及，我不再提你赚钱的事，你也别再提轮胎了，成交吗？</p><p>—————</p><p>光一：</p><p>孤家寡人一个的我抽空回了一趟奈良。倒不是为了过生日，只是想见见母亲和姐姐。当然啦，在她们眼里这生日是不得不过的，和家人在一起的时光很宝贵，吃着她们做的饭菜我非常感激，感受着奈良的空气，吃着家乡的大米，就算是三十九岁的，名副其实的大叔的心，也变得澄澈了。</p><p>回来以后从附近的公寓管理员那里收到了你的信……这该说是包裹吧？首先还是谢谢你，虽说我不知道是什么让你寄来这么些东西。有点伤脑筋地研究了一下使用说明书，大概是各式各样的肌肉训练工具？嗯，我是很感激的，但我暂时没想练出一身肌肉呢……光一是一身肌肉吗？那胸部……</p><p>抱歉不知道说什么去了。总之感谢你的礼物，它是4月9日到的，在我生日的前一天，已经很了不起了啊这个准头。不知道光一觉不觉得我这封信说话越来越随便了？可能是回家乡的氛围过于轻松了吧。啊，对，我其实是被称为奈良暴走鹿的，所以你不必担心不良惹上我。这孩子现在依然常来，可能只是好奇心太旺盛吧，不然真不知道每天对我这样一个大叔的生活哪来那么多兴趣，平时用什么洗发水或是爱喝什么口味的饮料一类的，知道了有什么意义吗？</p><p>光一的生日是一年的第一天，真是很好的意头。那么，虽然晚了好几个月，还是请收下我送你的生日礼物。这是我从家乡带回来的梅干，配饭吃就能简单地感受到幸福感哦。希望光一大叔能有个幸福的三十九岁。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>4月15日</p><p>及，轮胎？轮胎是什么事？我忘记了。</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>谢谢你的梅干。最近事情又多起来了，回信可能变得又慢又短，但如果你不嫌我回复仓促，请没有压力地来信，说说你店里的客人也好，刚愿意的话，说说自己的事也好。那小子，刚，说实话，你离他远点。很奇怪吧？好奇这些私人的东西，很难不猜测他有什么鬼主意。</p><p>说说我自己，我平时总在忙的是一出舞台剧，这剧目我已经演了很多年，承蒙观众关照，每年还在上演。今年更换了不少新成员，磨合期恐怕要费上一些功夫，所以每天都脚不沾地筋疲力尽。对于年轻人我不想轻易否定，更不愿意将自己的想法强加在他们身上，所以只能慢慢来，我希望能发挥每个人的优势。说起这些我也能滔滔不绝的，但现在实在很晚了，我必须保证睡眠才能增长肌肉，继续前进！何况，我也怕刚觉得我自说自话啰嗦得很（笑。</p><p>总之，请你也早点休息吧。辛苦了！</p><p>光一</p><p>4月30日</p><p>及，我只是随口一问，刚喜欢喝什么饮料？</p><p>又及，我大概是B cup？</p><p>————</p><p>刚写回信的事被耽搁了一下，那位看起来应该是大学生的年轻客人最近来得越来越勤快了，他总是坐在吧台边，一边看刚做事情，一边心不在焉地喝饮料。今天他点了杯热牛奶，一副打定主意要和老板聊个痛快的样子。</p><p>“老板，你又换发型了！”他眼睛发亮地嚷起来，“很好看！”</p><p>刚放下了刚刚举起来的笔，好脾气地冲他笑了笑：“只是觉得天气越来越热了，想扎起来。”</p><p>“老板，说起来真的很神奇，你就算留了长头发也很好看，”青年兴致勃勃的，“扎不扎起来也都很好看。”</p><p>刚实在不知道年轻人哪来的这些多余的观察力：“谢谢。”</p><p>“老板，你有没有考虑过恋爱？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我是说，老板真的……很美，所以……”</p><p>“喂喂，”刚笑着打断他，“这是什么形容词啊！”</p><p>“我说真的！”青年急了起来，“我觉得老板你有那种，跨越任何评判标准的美感，是会让人……心动的美。”</p><p>刚沉默了。</p><p>“所以我在想……”青年咽了口唾沫，“如果老板你没有在恋爱的话……”</p><p>“没有那个打算。”刚干脆利落地打断了他，“我没有恋爱的打算，也没有想要恋爱的对象。”</p><p>青年眼里的火焰慢慢熄灭。</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p>之后青年依旧常来，但总会选择坐在窗边，不再到吧台边找他了。</p><p>————</p><p>光一：</p><p>好像要打消你的怀疑似的，那位客人最近对我这个大叔失去兴趣了，没再问东问西的。果然会关心大叔的只有另一位大叔，那么告诉你，我最喜欢的饮料……这个季节里的话，应该是清爽又凉快的什么吧？现在的年轻人都喝像是苏打、鸡尾酒一类的时髦东西，可能我是不大懂……我平时都喝自己杯子里的热茶。啊，最近倒是觉得气泡饮挺不错的，有各种鲜花或是水果的味道，因为有气泡嘛，会有种在喝啤酒的快感呢（笑。</p><p>听你说起舞台剧来，我差点就拿出手机来搜索了。但是我仔细想了想，现在能这样什么都跟你说，说不定也是托了不知道你是谁的福。说来奇怪，认识光一有几个月了，但还是会抱着“你是陌生人”这样的想法来写信，好像说什么都不怕似的。反过来说光一更是如此吧？做着艺人的工作，你真的不再谨慎一点吗，万一我是什么可疑分子的话可怎么办啊？</p><p>总之，我还是决定不去搜索光一的信息了。想想如果看到光一是个超级大帅哥，说不定会产生“什么啊，这家伙跟我根本不是一个世界的人嘛”这样的感受，那就太浪费这份难得的缘分了。</p><p>我失去了那位光一先生认为的“可疑青年”以后，倒是有了更多时间观察其他的客人了。有那么一位漂亮的小姐，前段日子都是和恋人一起来，她每次光是决定要吃什么蛋糕，都要考虑很久，她的恋人倒是一直只喝黑咖啡。他们常常坐在窗边聊上一个下午，有这么一张桌子，旁边配的是软软的沙发，窝在里面很舒服，他们两个有时候会并肩坐着，紧贴在一起为什么有趣的事情发笑。请别觉得我是个偷窥别人的变态大叔，只是他们几乎每个周末都会来，坐的时间又很长，我想不注意也很难。</p><p>但是最近那位小姐都是一个人来。我不知道她的恋人到哪儿去了，她看起来依然很漂亮，丝毫没有憔悴的意味，只是她独自坐在那个位置上喝一杯黑咖啡的样子，显得让人感伤。我也想过是不是要去安慰她，但后来又觉得这也未免太把自己当回事了，自以为善解人意地贸然上前，说不定反而会伤害到她吧？这个世界上的缘分，既然会无因而起，固然也有无疾而终的时候。我只能默默在心里对她说着“加油”，期待有一天她能从人生的经历中汲取养分，早日再将烦恼转移到“今天选什么蛋糕”上。</p><p>爱情呀，爱情是什么样的东西呢？一把年纪的大叔，居然在想这个吗？</p><p>祝你演出一切顺利，请你和你B cup的肌肉先生都保重身体。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>5月6日</p><p>————</p><p>光一：</p><p>一直没有收到你的回信，让我忍不住有点不安。抱歉，我知道你说了最近比较忙，但我想万一是信寄丢了，或是光一那边出了什么状况可怎么办？请原谅上了年纪的人这种轻易就能激起的不安，毕竟很少这么久收不到你的消息。</p><p>如果上次的信没丢。那么我愿意很高兴地告诉你，那位小姐最近开始吃蛋糕了，看起来很有精神。我想失去爱情可能还有让人变成熟的神奇疗效，她看起来沉稳了不少。不过，也希望她别变得无法对人敞开心胸啊……我可真是会瞎操心。</p><p>总之，如果一切都好，请告诉我一声。</p><p>刚</p><p>6月1日</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>抱歉！我一直以为这封信寄出去了，没想到一直夹在包里，因为最近我都自己去寄信，没有交给经纪人，结果就给忘掉了。抱歉让你担心，我一切都好，现在剧目已经开演了，每天都是对体力的巨大挑战。但是我发现在没有夜场或是休演的日子，换句话说，在有空闲的时候，能写封信也是种享受。毕竟这样不断说着不着边际的话，还能被人稳稳接住的感觉，可是有很好的放松功效。</p><p>很高兴听说那位小姐又愉快起来了。如果遇到糟糕或不合适的对象，只要换一个就好。和不同的人在一起，即便是做一样的事情也一定会有不一样的效果。就好比我对刚说“便便”，你或许会装着傻想出几个有趣的句子；但要是换个别的什么人，可能就会皱着眉头说“快停下”吧。所以说，我觉得一场失败的恋爱充其量能证明对方的不合适罢了。也许是性格、背景，也可能只是相遇的时机不对，当然，这也不能非要说是对方的错，或许对方也觉得“什么嘛这女孩”。这一点我和刚想法一致，没必要经历过失败的恋爱就去给自己建造什么铜墙铁壁。当然，想要反省自己也是个人选择，毕竟在真正喜欢的人到来前把自己调整到绝佳状态，才能把握良机。我真是时不时也会说出这样的好话来。</p><p>可能我还是相信命运这东西吧。时间到了，遇到对的人的话，很多事情也就自然而然发生了。就好比敝姓堂本，竟然能在找轮胎的时候，找上贵姓堂本的你。全都是偶然，但最终的结果或许又是某种必然吧。哇————这话真恶心！</p><p>另一封是上次忘了寄出的信，我都不记得自己写了什么了，一起附上给你。</p><p>光一</p><p>6月10日</p><p>————</p><p>【附上的上一封信】</p><p>刚：</p><p>的确，这样书信的交往很是特别，既觉得对方是个陌生人，又有种什么都能讲的感觉。至于刚不想搜索我，我也完全可以理解，如果说要让我走进刚的咖啡厅，看到坐在吧台后的是一位完全不认识的大叔，我一定会落荒而逃。而且从此以后，一展开信纸，落笔的时候脑中就会浮现那张陌生的脸，所有的倾诉欲望一定马上就打消了！所以说，我觉得现在这样谁也不认识谁的挺不错。</p><p>爱情是什么样的东西？真亏你能问出这样少女的问题来。被人称作恋爱绝缘体的我实在不敢贸然答题。我很喜欢一个人的生活，所以大概就算恋爱也希望对方不要完全剥夺属于我个人的时间和空间吧？那这样看来，爱情或许就是即使同处一个空间，也不会感到被打扰的两个人吧。就算不说话也好，各自行动也好，最终都能汇集在同一个空间里的那种羁绊，就是爱情吧？</p><p>那么回到那位小姐身上，失恋就是回到本来属于两个人空间，却发现身边空无一人的时刻吧。想想真是很寂寞啊。对于我这样没有恋爱的人，一直走着自己的路，倒也不觉得了，但“失去”总是比”没有“更痛苦吧。</p><p>对了，上次提到你喜欢的饮料，我找出了你过去寄给我的咖啡厅餐单，倒是没看到什么时髦的气泡饮。那么我点一杯看起来最相似的柚子柠檬茶吧，随信附上现金，这一杯是我请堂本刚先生喝的，请代我转告：演出目前一切顺利，我克服了花粉症，正全力维持着健康和体力。请他也保重身体。</p><p>光一</p><p>5月20日</p><p>————</p><p>光一：</p><p>一下收到两封信，而且还是满载光一风格的两封不短的信，我边写回信还要边翻看有没有遗漏重点。啊，还要喝着你请堂本刚先生喝的柚子柠檬茶，堂本刚先生谢谢你的好意，也请你一定保重身体。</p><p>我想了想，对我来说，要接受自己的空间里有另一个人的温度，有点想象不来啊。我想我很难陷入爱情吧？看到可爱的女孩子，我的想法会是“但是不知道她性格如何呢？”就算是表白这样的事情发生在自己身上，我也只是有种人间观察般的“原来如此”的感觉。更容易让我动心的可能是对方一些任性甚至是笨拙的地方，独处时的小动作或是小心思，不觉得很有魅力吗？例如挖个鼻子，或是谈起“便便”什么的。但像我这样平时交际很少的人，能够这样贴近一个人生活的机会也很少。</p><p>对于失恋这件事，或者说对于许多事情我的想法都是一样，希望以真实的自我去面对这个世界。如果对方觉得无法恋爱下去，那么我也会和自己真实的内心交流，做出决定。强迫自己改变或是勉强维持不满意的现状，更是对感情的不负责任，能够真实地和对方交流，得出结果的话，我想对我来说也是“原来如此”这样能够平静的事。</p><p>光一说起命运。我们两个都别别扭扭不愿意直面对方，但或许有一天，会以我们都想不到的形式相遇吧？冥冥之中，我有这样的感觉。或许到那个时候，我们会有种似曾相识的奇妙感受？</p><p>刚</p><p>6月20日</p><p> </p><p>——春·完——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 夏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚：</p><p>演出已全数安然结束！虽然有些大大小小的状况，但这正是舞台魅力的一部分。接下来也许会制作一张OST，但总的来说还是会有一段假期。</p><p>那么假期当然是要呆在家里了！和我的pan酱一起。如果你要问pan酱是谁，那可是我家的女儿。随信附上她的照片，请珍惜，pan酱是我一个人的，平时我对照片都很吝啬。</p><p>但闲来无事的话，我也想开车出去兜兜风，说不定能偶然间开到你的咖啡厅门前，以“意想不到”的形式和你相遇，那时就知道你会不会有“似曾相识”的感觉了吧。</p><p>不过外面日头热死人，未免中暑我还是在家待上一段日子，超健康！</p><p>光一</p><p>6.30</p><p>————</p><p>光一：</p><p>请你就在家里待着吧。就算来也见不到我哦。</p><p>事情要从几天前说起，有一位旅行者路过，进来休息了一阵。我和他聊天，听说他刚从欧洲周游回来，谈起路上的见闻，实在让我心向往之。当然，他更喜欢背包旅行那种自虐般的快感，这一点我倒不大有兴趣，但听他说起那些被音乐与艺术浸染的城市，我实在很想亲眼一探究竟。</p><p>过去因为工作原因，没有什么出国旅行的机会。放弃原来的工作开这家咖啡厅，多多少少也源自对于自由空间的渴求。我想现在正值夏天，算是适合旅行的季节，所以我准备去到这片天空的另一端，尝尝那儿的空气。</p><p>我行程未定，恐怕没法收到你的信了。光一如果愿意，请将想说的话寄到店里来，等我回来看看满满当当的信箱也不错。或是你可以试试，用脑电波传信来，拨号代码domoto。怎么样，不错吧，听说全日本也只有几千人姓堂本呢，那么将电波定位传到欧洲，应该还挺准确的吧？</p><p>我会给你写明信片的！请好好度过这个夏天！</p><p>刚</p><p>7月4日</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>太狡猾了吧？我这是傻乎乎地在写什么没人会回的信啊！我不要写了！！！</p><p>总之祝你旅途顺利。不过你看到这封信该是回来的时候了吧？那……欢迎回来？</p><p>我像个傻瓜！</p><p>光一</p><p>7.7</p><p>————</p><p>绝对，绝对，在你回来前不要给你写信了。</p><p>光一</p><p>7.15</p><p>————</p><p>【7月7日】</p><p>Koichi， Bon jour！我喜欢凯旋门，喜欢门上那些漂亮的雕塑。它看起来很大，但从巴黎铁塔上看下去，却像个小朋友了。不知怎么，觉得这铁塔光一会喜欢。明信片真写不下几个字。祝你和pan都好！</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>这看着你写来的明信片却回复不了的感觉，这啥嘛！我连吐槽的权利都被剥夺了，巴黎铁塔啊，为什么觉得我会喜欢也不说说清楚，明信片写不下请写封信好了，瞧你是有多贪玩。</p><p>我虽然没有亲眼见过，但对于巴黎铁塔我想是喜欢的。刚的猜测一如既往的准。钢筋结构下搭建起来的高塔，虽然一度被人骂丑却骄傲屹立至今的城市象征。的确是不错的家伙啊铁塔。</p><p>祝你旅途平安！虽然你收不到。那还是说一句，欢迎回来。</p><p>光一</p><p>7.18</p><p>————</p><p>【7月8日】</p><p>光一！虽然昨天刚写过一张……今天在卢浮宫消磨了不少时间。名作让我兴致勃勃，也有游客吝于停留，我却深受触动的作品。艺术，画作，在技法与主题之外，直指人心的正是创作者真诚投注的情感吧？光一作为表演者，不知怎么想？</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>你这家伙，反正也收不到回信，干脆就按心情寄了啊。所以这又成了堂本一问一答？你有没有听到我用脑电波发过去的“干啥呢你！”</p><p>当然，作品触动人心的力量不能排除技法的运用，空有一颗想要呐喊发泄的内心，并不能创作出好的作品。创作者愿意探索技法、精进技艺，本身也是一种真诚投入的态度。但技巧的运用再华丽纯熟，也有其极限。例如舞台剧，对于歌、舞自然是不可松懈，但紧张的时候要让观众屏住呼吸，剧情高潮的时候要让观众落泪，不依靠表演者真实的情感代入是不行的。舞台剧又不像影像，能够通过运镜去引导观众，要想感动台下的人，唯有台上的人先掏出自己的心。</p><p>我是这样想的。但刚也没法很快给我回音。总之，我想如果是刚，我说的话总能明白的。</p><p>欢迎回来。</p><p>光一</p><p>7.20</p><p>————</p><p>【7.11】</p><p>光一，巴黎是个大家都活得自由坦率的地方，大街小巷都有流动色彩的地方。晚上看着紧闭的商店门前越发活泼的城市，我也会恍一下神，觉得思绪飘荡，轻飘飘的。不过我总是早早就回来洗澡躺在床上了，嘿嘿。</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>【7.15】</p><p>我刚喝了好几杯红酒！在巴黎遇到几位旅人，他们说有机会务必该来波尔多走走，参观酒庄，喝几杯红酒。哈！这儿的酒真不错。酒庄也很有意思。是光一会喜欢的地方！</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>又忙起来了，回信慢了些。但这也没什么，反正你也收不到。最近天气太热了，我甚至连阳台都不愿意去，但每天得排练舞台剧。这次是新舞台，创造出什么完全是未知，边觉得对一切都跃跃欲试，另一半又谨慎地想要确保一切看起来都是最好的样子。我相信越是被逼到极限，看上去就越好，所以不妨多多逼迫自己。</p><p>过去的舞台剧都是我自己参与创作的，这次有幸和知名剧作家合作，只要专注演出就好，对我来说这是很新鲜的。到了这个年纪，还能不断感到新鲜，真是奢侈的事情。我想要全力以赴。</p><p>你可别喝太多了！我听说法国现在的治安情况不大好，刚一个人，请别让人给拐了。巴黎啊，我没有去过，但闭上眼睛觉得如果是刚，坐在巴黎街头的酒馆，那场面一定理所当然得很吧。</p><p>虽说亚洲脸孔和巴黎街道本身听起来差了不少……但这样色彩流动空气自由的地方，听上去正是刚会舒适的容身之所。请享受吧！心灵能得到力量固然很好，就此沉浸其中不想别的，当是放风也很轻松。</p><p>总之……欢迎回来。</p><p>光一</p><p>7月30日</p><p>————</p><p>连张明信片也没收到，你这家伙……</p><p>最近因为要发行新专辑，有很多杂志访谈什么的，被问了不少“听说光一如何如何”这样的问题。我总是“哈？”真不明白啊，那些我自己都没想过的，自己都不知道是真是假的印象，怎么被一些我完全不认识的人当作理所当然。</p><p>当然啦，做我这行就是会被人看着。只是不大会说什么好听的话就被认为不够温柔，嘛……我是没在追求什么温柔啦。但是难道不是行为更重要吗？比起自以为温柔地去做些体贴入微的事，我认为让对方真正感到轻松才是关键。我也不会刻意甜言蜜语，如果真是相熟的人，对方自然知道我的意思。也可以说我是依靠信赖关系与人交往的吧。但我又很难对人敞开心扉就是了。</p><p>你跑出去玩得真够久的，倒不是说我要责怪你，但是一个劲儿地抛球却不能被人稳稳接住，那感觉还是挺空荡的。或者说，有点寂寞。但还是，祝你玩得开心。</p><p>可别不回来了啊！</p><p>光一</p><p>8月10日</p><p>————</p><p>【7.30】</p><p>大叔你好！请别以为我是贪玩得忘了写明信片，实在是在酒庄的几天没有邮局！我今天跑回巴黎来了，虽然很不舍得那个舒服的村子，但如果一直不给你寄点什么，我们彼此都会不安吧……不知道呢……光一，最近还好吗？</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>【8.10】</p><p>我实在不明白国际明信片要寄多久！我有点后悔没跟你交换个邮件地址一类的了……虽说这复古之处正是我们交往的魅力所在……但这次时间也太久了！甚至想跑回日本去了，不过，我今天还是抵达了奥地利。维也纳是音乐之都，希望能在此捕捉到些什么。</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>上次刚把信寄出去就收到了你的明信片。怎么你明明收不到我的信还能猜到我的想法？还不安什么的。哪有不安啊，两个大叔一个月不写信就不安，太恶心了吧。而且既然还玩得正高兴，就别说什么要回日本来！真是的！也没有附上自己的邮件地址，让人怎么办啊难道又用domoto大脑电波拨号系统吗！</p><p>我最近还好吗？这问题我要怎么说啊。应该还挺好的吧，正如上次提到的，最近出新专辑，所以上电视节目比较多。说起来我虽然早已习惯了这份工作，居然还是会害怕镜头，要对饭们说话或是“散发魅力”也真是做不到啊……啧。不过我想她们都明白的，凭借如此多年的信赖关系。</p><p>维也纳，维也纳……刚说是要去欧美跑一圈，感觉现在正在欧洲比较文艺的部分停留呢。但是的确觉得这些地方挺适合你，纽约、洛杉矶一类的可能会让你觉得太吵了，晚上也太明亮了？我倒是喜欢那一类的，因为我是早上才会睡觉的人。比如现在，也是大半夜。哇……今天月亮真圆啊。</p><p>如果捕捉到了什么音乐灵感请给我来点儿，说不定能让我写出首新歌来。</p><p>domoto domoto domoto 请来个邮件地址。</p><p>光一</p><p>8.16</p><p>及 还是算了！邮件地址写在明信片上不稳妥！！</p><p>————</p><p>【8.16】</p><p>我正在多瑙河夜游，维也纳真是个不错的城市。有着艺术家们的轶事，我一一寻访，觉得比起这时间的阻隔，我们之间这种空间的阻隔已经要容易跨越得多了。只需要一张邮票而已。今晚月亮真圆啊，光一抬头就能与我共赏哦。</p><p>刚</p><p>————</p><p>对信件来说只需要一张邮票，对我们来说也只需要一张车票吧（虽然我是开车。）</p><p>不如等你回来见一面吧。虽然还很热，但九月到了，秋天就要来了，你也可以打点打点，慢慢踏上回程了。</p><p>光一</p><p>9.1</p><p>————</p><p>光一：</p><p>因为突然有很多话想说，就写信来了。我记得以前光一也说过，我们两个性格想法不大一样，但我想光一总明白我的意思的，所以还是想倾诉一番，请客人您稍稍忍耐一下这封长信。（笑）</p><p>在旅舍（对了，我已经到美国了）遇到一位同样来自日本的旅行者，他问我怎么不春天出来旅行，那只是随口一句闲聊，我却一下想起很多来。</p><p>日本的春天是很美的，樱花开时，年轻人坐在树下，仿佛能忘记所有烦恼。但景色太好，就会忍不住患得患失吧？比如母亲会看着樱花说，不知道还能和你一起看几年樱花呢？她倒是没有要惹我伤心的意思，只是有感而发。说来，也许很多人都有害怕幸福消失的时刻，但我想这也显示了我们作为人类的色彩。连同这样的自己一起去爱，说不定也能寻找到独一无二的东西。</p><p>现在正是夏天，我居然因为春天的话题说些感伤的话！我有时一个人坐着，也会不断自言自语，要是被人看到可能会觉得很奇怪吧？现在这样写成文字就好得多，多亏了会阅读它们的光一先生。</p><p>言归正传。我在美国看了一些live，有各式各样的音乐流派。其中有一位吉他手，弹吉他的身影真是帅得人入迷！我忍不住对他们所演奏的funk音乐产生了兴趣，之后也许能拥有新爱好了。到了这个年龄，还能有这么多觉得新鲜的事，真是珍贵啊。我活了这么多年，为了顺应别人，很多想做的事情没能做，也做过不那么想做的事情，但这几年来，好像能努力试着诚实面对自己了。</p><p>写了这么多，总在重点周围绕圈圈。那我直接了当地说出来好了：虽然我们都说过，不要见面比较好，但现在的我，认真地思考着，如果能和光一见一面就好了。</p><p>明明这样交谈也很开心了，明明会担心见面后就不能再这么自由地谈话了，明明会有很多很多觉得“不应该”的理由，还是想要和光一见面。</p><p>夏日将尽，我还有很多地方想去，但我准备回日本去了。</p><p>大概被美国的气氛感染，我才有勇气寄出这封信吧（笑）</p><p>刚</p><p>8.24</p><p>————</p><p>寄这些话，我又没法回信。你是傻瓜吗！</p><p>什么有很多觉得“不应该”的理由，想见的人就来见好了，就算见了面一句话也说不出来，坐在刚身边这件事本身就够我开心了。你能跟旅舍的人聊天，能对吉他手入迷，对光一先生也请不要有顾虑。</p><p>我说的话越来越奇怪了，赶紧回来吧！</p><p>光一</p><p>9.5</p><p>及，我想刚还挺适合Funk音乐的，非常期待。</p><p>————</p><p>【8.25】</p><p>写完上次那封信本想马上回日本，又想先等到那封信寄到你手上。我会先在北美转一圈，9月10日返程。希望回去就能接到你的回信，以免我焦躁不安的，给人往咖啡里倒了七味粉可怎么办？</p><p>刚</p><p> </p><p>——夏·完——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 秋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚：</p><p>今天收到了你的明信片。最近忙着舞台剧的排练，白天都走不开，那天晚上我来找你。</p><p>这次真的，欢迎回来。</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>9.6</p><p>————</p><p>咖啡店里久违地亮起了暖色灯光，店主人没来得及放回家的行李箱靠在墙边。门口挂着刚从布达佩斯买回来的风铃，有人推门进来的时候，“叮铃铃”地响。</p><p>刚正坐在吧台后读积压的信件，听到这声音抬起头来，看到了站在门口的男人。他一身黑色运动服，黑色鸭舌帽把半张脸藏在阴影里，嘴边的胡茬倒是看得清楚。</p><p>“……”</p><p>男人抬起头，露出一张轮廓分明的脸。刚心脏猛地一跳，全身血液都冲到了头上，他张了张嘴，没能发出个完整的音节。</p><p>“刚？”</p><p>三个音节从男人的唇齿间自然流出，上扬的尾音勾得他心口一紧。</p><p>刚一下想不起在自己的梦里，光一是什么嗓音了。但无论如何也不可能比这好了。</p><p>“……光一。”</p><p>风铃借着光一推门的势头依然轻轻摇晃着，陶瓷碰撞的轻响，像是两人心思的具象化。</p><p>光一摘下帽子，有点局促地摸了摸头发，不着边际地说：“打扰了。”</p><p>“你还真是带着胡茬就来推门了啊？”刚站起身来，招呼他来吧台边坐下，“现在这个时间，还要喝美式咖啡吗？”</p><p>“……”光一看了一眼神色平静的刚，终于还是没能憋住，“你的反应也太普通了吧！”</p><p>“那我该怎么反应？”</p><p>“不知道，见到我你不开心吗？或……或者说，就没有什么感觉？”</p><p>刚倒了一杯水，好脾气地放在吧台上，等光一乖乖走过来喝完才开口：“那你呢？你见到我是什么反应？”</p><p>光一看着和自己隔了一个吧台，嘴角上扬的刚，大脑内存被一分为二，一半留下思考对方的问题，一半跑去了想“他怎么这么好看”。</p><p>刚没等他答话，接过他手里喝空的水杯，顺势握住了他的手，一本正经地晃了两下：“请多指教，堂本先生。”</p><p>光一忍不住笑了，也轻轻晃了晃刚的手：“这边才是，请多指教，堂本先生。”</p><p>————</p><p>穿黑色的胡茬大叔：</p><p>你的帽子落在店里了，随信寄来。上次忘了说，我带了很多咖啡豆回来，有空请来喝咖啡。</p><p>堂本刚</p><p>9.11</p><p>————</p><p>店主大人：</p><p>上次陪你去买的电器好用吗？还有那个保护膝盖的，请记得要用。上次从你那里拿的咖啡豆快喝完了，比起之前几次的，这个好像更合我的口味。</p><p>我在车上捡到一个发圈，我想是你上次掉的。但我没有随信寄来，下次我去店里带给你。如果急着用的话不妨来找我？不那么忙的时候，我很乐意让你到剧场来看看。</p><p>对了，上次你提到很想见见pan，那么要不要找个机会到我家坐坐？我想pan一定很乐意看见你。</p><p>唉。刚，你还不明白我的意思吗？</p><p>光一</p><p>10.11</p><p>————</p><p>乱扯别人头发的小学生：</p><p>我就说发圈怎么不见了。被你那样乱扯头发之后我就剪了短发，所以一点也不急着用。至于pan，我有她的照片，大概可以缓解思念之情。</p><p>光一，你的意思不说出来我怎么会明白呢？开车带人出去兜风，然后趁对方睡着偷亲，被发现以后还得寸进尺，扯乱了别人的头发。这样的行为该要解释一下才对。</p><p>你曾在信里对我说，“对光一先生也请不要有顾虑”。那么你对刚先生为什么要有顾虑呢？</p><p>刚</p><p>10.15</p><p>————</p><p>刚：</p><p>10月20日是休演日，我10月19日晚场结束后来找你。可能会到得比较晚，请你在店里等等我，我有话想跟你说。</p><p>光一</p><p>10.18</p><p>————</p><p>天黑得越来越早了。天空中一丝云也没有，月亮看起来挂得更高了，月光却越加明亮。秋天里头，就连夜色的缱绻都显得清醒过头。</p><p>有几个穿运动服的中学生，也许是刚参加完什么比赛，虽然仪容凌乱，精神反倒很好，在角落的一桌里围成一圈，议论着学校的事情。刚看他们兴致正好，没催他们离开，把门上“营业中”的牌子翻了个面，便坐在吧台后算起了账。</p><p>反正要等光一来的，让他们多坐一会儿就是。</p><p>——电费，3000。</p><p>但一会儿还是要让他们早点回家去，父母会担心吧。</p><p>还真是上了年纪的想法啊。</p><p>看来和光一一样是大叔了。</p><p>——咖啡豆，10000</p><p>光一现在应该晚场刚结束？很辛苦吧。开车过来会不会有危险……</p><p>——光一，</p><p>中学生们爆发出一阵笑声，刚回过神来，看向手边的账本。最新一行账目里，正是他的笔迹，端端正正写着那人的名字。</p><p>刚盯着那两个字看了一会，起身绕过吧台径直走到角落桌旁，柔声打断了学生们的话头：“抱歉，到闭店时间了。”</p><p>“啊？！”一个男生夸张地看了看手表，“才九点多诶老板！”</p><p>刚好脾气地说：“老板有个人私事。”</p><p>“这就走。”同桌的女生冲自己的伙伴摆了摆手，边掏钱包边打趣道，“老板的女朋友要来吗？”</p><p>“也不能这么说。”刚想了想，低头笑起来，“有点不一样……”</p><p> </p><p>光一还挺喜欢这个点在街上开车的，车少人也少，全世界仿佛只剩下他和他的法拉利，更别提今天在终点处还站着一个堂本刚。</p><p>光一瞥了一眼后视镜，分出一只手快速地揉了揉头发。他没等得及吹干就跑出来了，发丝还有点湿。他倒是无所谓，反正怎么都帅，只是刚看他头发不干，恐怕又要皱眉头。</p><p>不想看他皱眉头。</p><p>光一不会狂妄地认为自己理解对方的一切，也就遑论为他抚平所有烦恼。这是太自大的想法，他已经过了那样的年纪。</p><p>想看到他开心。</p><p>只是和我在一起的时候，希望他是安心放松的，就像那天在车上睡着时一样。这是很肉麻的想法，他本该过了那样的年纪的。</p><p>光一开到咖啡厅附近的街道，关上远光灯减慢了车速，这才看到转角站着一个人。</p><p>“刚？”</p><p>堂本刚站在路灯下，看见他的车，嘴角一扬，不轻不重地“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“怎么出来了？”光一停在他面前，伸手招呼他，“上车。”</p><p>刚不紧不慢地绕过车头上了车，端端正正坐在副驾驶座上，一副等着和他去春游的样子。</p><p>“怎么出来了？”光一侧过身子，一手撑着副驾驶的椅背，“要买什么吗？”</p><p>“没有。”刚简短地说，“等你。”</p><p>光一心脏猛地一跳，一下没了话。</p><p>“开车吧。”刚扣好安全带，乖宝宝似地坐着。</p><p>“头发很好看。”光一借着倒后镜的帮助看清了刚的新发型，左侧略长，右边剃得很短，很精神，“很适合你。”</p><p>刚对他笑起来：“谢谢。”</p><p>就是这个笑容。光一边重新发动车子边想。想要一直看到他这样的笑脸。</p><p>————</p><p>到了咖啡厅，光一从口袋里掏出一封信来。</p><p>刚有些惊讶：“人都来了，怎么还写信？”</p><p>“总之你先读完再说。”光一把人压到椅子上，把信放到他跟前，自己跑到了吧台后，“我给你泡杯茶。”</p><p>————</p><p>堂本刚先生：</p><p> </p><p>你好。</p><p>本想有些话应该当面说，写信似乎太不正式。但后来又想，和你的交往正是起于书信，这些文字的力量我们最清楚不过了。那么有些说不出口的话，写成文字也许更好。写字比说话慢，希望我能说得更清楚。</p><p>以前说过，跟你书信往来感觉更加轻松，甚至说过不见面也很好。直到你去旅行的几个月，我才意识到没有什么理所当然的事情，如果偷懒或退缩，不愿意去接触更多的你，就要承受更多不安。听你说想要见面的时候，我很开心，不是因为希望你先开口，而是觉得我们想到了一起。</p><p>但见面以后的交往的确比较辛苦。请别误会，我对于距离这些小问题毫不在意（毕竟我有法拉利），也很喜欢和刚一起度过的时光。只是当你占据了我百分百的感官时，要克制自己就变得很痛苦了。</p><p>这话果然很难开口，还好我是在写信。</p><p>像是那天从电器店回来，你在座位上睡着了。头微微歪着，嘴角还带着笑意。你的头发像是鱼骨头一样盘在头上（说起来，不知道你头发剪成什么样了），红灯的时候，我盯着它想，这个辫子要怎么盘啊，后来就不可避免地看到了你的脸。你睡着的时候微微嘟着嘴，嘴唇的形状就像富士山，让人想尝一尝味道。红灯的间隙太短暂，我来不及想太多，只经过了“不亲一下吗？“和”来亲一下吧！”两个念头而已。至于后来扯乱你的头发，是因为你醒了以后并没有推开我，反倒还哼哼着舔了我一口。我只是想把你抱得更紧而已，不小心扯乱了你的头发，实在抱歉。</p><p>这样算是解释了亲你和扯乱你的头发两件事？那么还剩什么没回答来着……啊，我是什么意思。</p><p>先简单回答，我说让你来剧场看看，来我家坐坐，都是想见你的意思。我一边怕自己太鲁莽，一边又控制不住地想要多靠近你，好在你说对刚先生请不要有顾虑，那么我就尽力把想法说清楚吧。</p><p>我也想过，我们虽然认识将近一年，实际见面相处却不过一个多月，我现在说什么话，看起来都为时尚早。我也想过，我不敢说对你理解足够，如果拍着胸脯给你什么承诺，也不够实在。我还想过，我们的交往很顺利，顺利得有点不现实，是否危机还埋藏在前面呢？</p><p>可能就是因为人类这些软弱的部分，所以必须要有激素吧（笑）。陷入恋爱时分泌的多巴胺是不会骗人的，而且能让人失去理智，那么很多危机就被遗忘了。我的确受惠于这些激素，所以才会做出偷偷亲你的事情来。可是对于刚，我不愿意这样凭着一腔热血就要求你把自己交给我，因为比起承受失恋的痛苦，我更不愿意让你受伤。</p><p>我们的想法差别很大，或许会永远度不过磨合期，但我愿意接受尊重你的所有想法，找到两个人共同的前进方式。也许我不够体贴，不是个浪漫的、会安慰人的人，但我希望你在我身边是快乐的，这一点会是我做许多事的动机。比起说我们的相性是一百分，我更愿意放弃这个打分系统，因为我并没有其他选项。</p><p>我对你毫无顾虑地说了这些，却又觉得还积压了一年份信件都说不完的话。可这不是我的独演会，有些部分就交给你来完成吧。</p><p>现在，请抬头，我应该正看着你呢。你还不明白我的意思吗？</p><p>堂本光一</p><p>10月18日</p><p>————</p><p>堂本光一尽量冷静看着桌旁的男人。刚的视线每下移一点，他就手指一抖。光一认真回忆着自己写了什么，妄想与对方同步阅读信上的内容，仿佛这样就能在最紧张的部分逃跑一样。但实际上，堂本刚读完信抬起头的时候，光一依然四平八稳地举着一杯茶，面无表情地站在吧台后，一脸的波澜不惊。</p><p>“看完了？”光一走到他身边，把茶杯放在桌上，“喝茶。”</p><p>刚拿起茶杯来，还没递到嘴边就“噗嗤”一声笑了出来：“你这家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么嘛！”</p><p>“光一先生，你是用什么泡的茶？”</p><p>“水啊……”光一指了指吧台的水龙头，“就是那里……啊！”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“……忘了烧水。”</p><p>“从这里就要开始磨合啊，真是麻烦。”刚把杯子放下，“以后除了冷泡茶，都用热水泡茶可以吗？”</p><p>“那当然……”光一突然捕捉到了什么字眼，“以后？”</p><p>刚笑看着他，突然站起身来伸手摸他的头发，皱起眉头：“又没吹干。”</p><p>“头发这么长太麻烦了……”光一干脆低下头，用头顶对着他，“我急着来见你。”</p><p>这人太会撒娇了。刚非常不满地看着对方可爱得过分的发旋。</p><p>“为了舞台剧留的头发吗？”</p><p>“嗯，不想带假发。”光一抬起头来，半干的头发乱糟糟糊在了眼前，他没有伸手整理，对刚笑道，“现在我头发比你还长了。”</p><p>刚向后半靠在木桌上，不知从哪里变出一把小剪刀来：“能让我剪一点吗？”</p><p>“……可以是可以。”</p><p>刚没解释，招招手让他凑过来，挑着嘴角认真从他耳后挑了一缕最长的头发，小心翼翼从尾端剪下一截。剪刀一开一合，与头发间发出沙沙的摩擦声。光一屏住呼吸，神经像是拴在了那一撮头发上，轻微的拉扯透过头皮传到全身，让他有些触电似的发麻。</p><p>“就剪了一点，应该看不出来。”刚揉了揉他的头发，让他抬起头来，“我只是有个很傻的想法。”</p><p>光一盯着他，恍惚地“嗯？”了一声。</p><p>刚从大衣口袋里掏出一个小布袋子，从里面倒出一撮用红绳捆起的头发，还能依稀看出微卷来。光一一下反应过来：“你的头发？”</p><p>“嗯，”刚正认真解着红绳子上的结，心不在焉地应了一声，“剪的时候留了一点。”</p><p>光一目不转睛地看着刚解开结，把自己的头发和他的合成一股，又干净利落地打了个蝴蝶结，满意地摊在了手上。两个人的发色略有不同，刚的那一撮还带着卷度，放在一起界限清晰，偏偏又被那红色的蝴蝶结绑在中间，密不可分。</p><p>“怎么样？“</p><p>光一愣愣道：“什么？”</p><p>“我可能比光一要感性一些吧？结缘是可遇不可求的，我一旦喜欢一个人，就会越看越喜欢了。”刚垂着睫毛，看着手心里两人的发丝，“我总觉得，我们的缘就系在来来往往的信件上。如果说以后不必再写信的话，能再系起些什么就好了。“</p><p>“所以就去剪头发了？”光一伸手摸了摸刚剃短了的半边头发。有点扎手。</p><p>“剪完才想的。”刚用头似有若无地蹭了蹭光一的手，“想着难得你现在头发也挺长的。”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“不，只是，我很高兴。”光一笑了笑，“我不太擅长用语言来表达……但我很高兴。”</p><p>他低下头，用手指轻轻摸了摸束在一起的头发，又说了一遍：“我很高兴。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你又嗯什么？”</p><p>“我也很高兴。”刚抓住他的手，放在嘴边轻吻，然后搂着他的腰笑着仰起了头，“别傻乎乎的，你之前的那两个念头，还记得吗？”</p><p>他记得。</p><p>“现在，我只有后面那一个。”</p><p>光一握住他的手，将那束缘分紧压在两人掌心，低头吻了下去。</p><p>那阵风终于钻过了门缝。风铃像是知道它来，愉快地晃动起来。</p><p>叮咚……叮咚……</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 番外 纪念日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本光一一早胡子也没刮，头发软趴趴贴在头上，老大不情愿地坐在驾驶座上。有位悠闲的邻居在遛狗，看到他那辆拉风的车一脸好奇，正准备不动声色地凑近多看几眼，一个飞掠而过的人影却吓着了小狗。</p><p>堂本刚在小狗抗议的叫声中急匆匆坐上副驾：“要迟到了！快快快……”</p><p>光一不为所动：“安全带。”</p><p>“……”刚赶紧扣好安全带，“好了，走吧。”</p><p>“东西带齐了吗？”</p><p>“贝斯带了就行，其他的无所谓，大不了再买……”刚语速飞快，然后突然停下来，扭头看了他一眼，笑起来，“还是不开心？”</p><p>“也没有……”</p><p>“昨晚不是补偿你了吗。”刚又拉了拉自己的衣领，好声好气道。</p><p>光一想起昨晚的事情，终于面色缓和，捏了捏他的手：“只是不舍得你。”</p><p>刚凑过去亲了他一口：“Live结束我就回来啦。光一先生好好看家哦。”</p><p>光一抬手想搂住他多亲几下，刚却一把推开了他：“快快快！赶不上新干线了！”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>快到车站的时候，刚突然问他：“你记得我们是什么时候认识的吗？”</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“乐团不是庆祝一周年吗？我想起来，我们还没庆祝过什么周年。明明认识……有三年了吧？”</p><p>“那么久了吗？”光一打了个指示灯，变道超过前面磨磨蹭蹭的车，“我觉得才认识你一两天。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“每天醒来看到你都觉得不敢相信。”他面不改色地说。</p><p>“那你很开放啊。”刚看到不远处的车站，对着车里的镜子理了理帽檐，“每天跟认识一两天的人上床。”</p><p>“……”光一又一次败阵，在密集的车流里放慢了车速，“是冬天认识的吧？”</p><p>“嗯。你写信要什么防滑轮胎……说起来，我到现在也没见过那个轮胎。”刚笑起来，“不过我是想问，你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”</p><p>光一没答话，他在认真地想。当初反应过来的时候，就满脑子只有堂本刚了。要问什么时候开始喜欢，他实在答不出个所以然。</p><p>车停在了车站门口。刚凑上来，和他接了个简短的吻，柔声说：“等你想出来，我就回来了。”</p><p>光一抓住他的手，闷闷道：“想不起来你就不回来吗？”</p><p>刚笑了：“傻瓜。”</p><p>“你想不起来，我就回来告诉你我的答案啊。”</p><p> </p><p>光一看着刚走向乐队伙伴们轻快的背影，觉得心情也好了一些。那人当初说要去玩funk，后来关了咖啡厅，组起了自己的乐队，顺理成章地搬到东京来和他同住。他偶尔还是会来剧场看光一，但不同的是大家都开始认识他了。甚至有人兴致勃勃问他“你和ENDRECHERI认识啊？说起来他也姓堂本，难不成你们是……”</p><p>我才不是他哥哥。</p><p>光一发动车子直奔剧场。路上又忍不住想，不过下次让刚叫他哥哥，好像也不错。</p><p>————</p><p>晚上光一回家，没有忘记刚交给他的任务。他从柜子里翻出两人当初的信件，打算从头到尾读一遍，看能不能找出个什么节点。</p><p>其实他们在一起是有一段日子了。客厅的鱼缸里养了几十条古代鱼，书房改成了录音间，乐器增加了一排。本来少有人问津的次卧，干脆变成了衣帽间，里面大多是刚的衣服，但有时那人也会挑出几件要他穿上，然后说：“明明这么帅。”</p><p>那种时候就可以抱着他亲一通了。光一叹了口气，他长这么大，头一次觉得喜欢一个人喜欢到不知怎么办好。他刚才那句话不是假的，“觉得才认识一两天”。所以怎么看也看不够，就算近在眼前，也还是会想念。</p><p>他知道刚是有天分的。有些人做音乐是为了好玩，有些人是为了赚钱。刚做音乐却是为了自己的生命。因为有音乐，所以他能排解、能交流，依靠音乐探索真实的自我，边享受其中边得到拯救。他的内心纤细敏感，却又柔韧刚强，音乐是属于他自由的世界，他在那里可以无所畏惧。</p><p>大家发现他有多好，喜欢上他，也是迟早的事情。光一忍不住叹了口气，五味杂陈啊，喜欢到想自己藏起来，但又为他的优秀感到骄傲。他把跑过来找他的pan抱到腿上，边轻轻摸她的头，边打开了第一封信。</p><p>————</p><p>堂本刚回到东京已经很晚了。他钻进车里，小心地把贝斯放到座位后头，便凑上去亲光一的脸。光一笑着抱他：“今天这是怎么了？”</p><p>“想你了。”刚探着腰，把脸埋在他怀里，猛吸一口气，全身松弛下来，又埋怨他，“谁叫你打那种电话来。”</p><p>“哪种？”</p><p>明知故问。刚微微仰起头，毫不留情地咬了一口他的脖子：“我要过节。”</p><p>光一轻轻拨开他散在眼前的一缕头发，低下头轻声问：“你要怎么过？”</p><p>“那要看光一先生精力充不充足了。”他把手伸进光一的上衣里，有一下没一下地摩挲他的腰，“充足我就躺着过，不充足……就坐着过。”</p><p>光一低笑出声，亲了一口他的头顶：“保证都不落下。”</p><p>回家路上，刚看着外头深夜有些荒凉的风景，在对比中感到了更深的满足。他又想起光一那天那个电话来。他结束第一天的Live，回到酒店洗完澡，刚坐到床上，光一的电话就来了。他都怀疑对方是掐了个秒表等着这一刻。</p><p>他接起来，声音里是掩藏不住的笑意：“嗯？”</p><p>“忙完了吗？”光一明明在家里，还是轻声细语的，听起来心情不错。</p><p>刚躺到床上，闭上眼睛听他的声音：“一秒钟前才闲下来，你是不是在我身上装了监控啊？”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“这样可不行光一先生，根据地球法规不能随便在人家身上架设监控设备。请你老实交待。”</p><p>“我的心放你那了。”</p><p>刚嫌他肉麻，但还是忍不住笑：“你的心自带天线吗？”</p><p>“靠的是你身体某个部位……”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>听筒里传来光一的笑声，他说：“我是想跟你说，关于纪念日的事情。”</p><p>这他倒是有兴趣：“想出来了？”</p><p>“算是吧。”光一顿了顿，“但我怕我的答案太投机取巧，你不喜欢。”</p><p>“说来听听？”</p><p>“我看了我们所有的信，想找出自己是什么时候喜欢上你的，也没得出什么结果。我只觉得看着这些信，都要跟着自己再喜欢上你一次。”光一停了一下，仿佛是在回味那些信件，“你可能不知道，你去旅游那段日子，我有多想你，觉得世界和自己之间突然少了点什么一样。明明是每天都做的事情，又觉得怎么做感觉都不对。”</p><p>刚“嗯”了一声，表示自己在听。</p><p>光一接着说：“那时候我才意识到，我对待世界的时候，已经把你放在旁边了。不是说需要你帮什么忙，更不是说你麻烦或什么的……只是，我这人不总是盯着不喜欢我的人，要和他们开战吗？我的战线后方，有一个位置，就是你。”</p><p>“光一……”</p><p>“我想对我来说，这就是喜欢吧？”光一笑了一声，“不过我那时才意识到，意味着早就发生了吧？所以我又往前翻。但不管找到什么节点，总觉得应该更早就喜欢上你了。”</p><p>刚睁开眼睛眨了眨，觉得眼前的天花板有些模糊。</p><p>“所以我说，从认识你就开始喜欢你，你会不会觉得不诚恳？……不要哭。”</p><p>刚叹了口气：“光一先生，真的不要随便在人家身上装监控啊。”</p><p>“所以说，心已经收不回来了。”光一一本正经地说，“何况我的人，我想装就装。”</p><p>“你是不是开心得很？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“我的心告诉我的，它现在正在你那里呢。”</p><p>“……不是说不能随便给人家装监控吗？”</p><p>“我的人，我想装就装。”</p><p>……</p><p>光一几不可闻地叹了口气：“快回来吧。”</p><p>“后天Live一结束就回去。”刚轻声说，“晚上就能到。”</p><p>“我接你。”</p><p>“好。”刚想了想，又问，“那我们的纪念日订在什么时候？”</p><p>“你想订什么时候？”</p><p>刚瞥了一眼床头的日历：“就订五月二十日吧。”</p><p>“……什么东西？”</p><p>“那是我喜欢上你的日子。”</p><p>光一一愣：“五月……”</p><p>他实在想不起那天有什么特别的。</p><p>“哎呀，怎么这么巧！刚好就是后天！”刚叫起来，“那等我回去庆祝一下。”</p><p>“……”他算是明白了，“不管后天几号你都要挑那天吧？”</p><p>刚“嘿嘿”笑起来：“你不想庆祝吗？”</p><p>“那要看怎么庆祝。”</p><p>刚翻过身，把脸埋在枕头里，不清不楚说了句什么。光一十分满意。</p><p>“那我觉得每一天都可以是纪念日。”</p><p>————</p><p>“快过十二点了。”光一停在红灯前，指了指车上的时钟，“你要不要改改你的纪念日？”</p><p>刚收回看向窗外的视线，心不在焉地看了一眼即将重叠的时针分针，说：“没关系，你不是说每一天都能过吗。”</p><p>光一握起他的手，摩挲他手指上的茧：“能不能提个小建议？关于庆祝的一点细节。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>光一忍不住笑起来。</p><p>————</p><p>“光一先生，刚才是堂本刚先生送您来的吧？”第一次参演剧目的女孩子小心翼翼地问他，“你们是朋友吗？啊，不过二位姓氏一样，难道是……”</p><p>“不是兄弟。”光一严肃地说。</p><p>不过他有时候的确会叫我哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>